


Deserving

by daltheznadof



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Ghostface is into it, Gore, M/M, Mutilation, aggressive wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltheznadof/pseuds/daltheznadof
Summary: A bit of something I wrote based off of interactions between askojomo and my ghostface blog on tumblr.When you betray someone, you deserve what comes to you.
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Deserving

Aggressive. Angry. Destructive. This is how he'd describe Ojomo these days. Jed had yet to approach him since the shift back. Instead the Stalker watched, silent and staring from atop the wrecked cars.

Objects faced a wrath at first he noted. Then there was the survivors. Going about their little scavenger missions. One of the times one was caught was gruesome. 

The girl was hacked to bits, gore across the car yard. A spine ripped from her back. It was... enticing and exhilarating to see Ojomo this way. He'd never seen him this way before. Never so brutal.

Now though, it was oddly quiet in the yard. Jed gently climbs down the stacked cars. His boots barely make a sound on the dirt. Ojomo may be in a trial now then. A prime time for investigating the garage he seemed to keep things in. Snooping was always something Jed found to be a good foreplay. 

The gas station dinged as he crossed the threshold. It would have notified Ojomo of him if he were here. Jed stops at the open entrance and waits. The caw of a crow in the distance, the purring of Princess as she walks in next to him, but no sounds of the Wraith. Not the silent padding of feet, the dinging of a bell or even a sleeping breath. 

Jed steps carefully around Princess, who follows directly behind him, as he goes to the garage. Not as organized as he had last seen it. He had pictures to attest. Scratched walls, shelving with gouges in it. The old truck even had more wear than usual.

Leather gloves move along the truck edge. Dried blood flakes off, crumbling before it hits the floor. If he was quick, Jed could easily get the camera he had hidden on the property. He wanted to...

A coldness in the air and fog coming from no where. Shit. Jed ducks quietly around the truck before Ojomo fully materializes. He shouldn't have tried the luck. He wasn't ready to face him yet either. Not after... 

The cold fades and there's the creak of limbs. Ojomo stretches. There would have been a more lax movement to his limbs if not for the smell he catches. A growling comes from his chest. A rise in his throat. He speaks like grinding rocks and the feel of sandpaper. "Jed!"

Jed feels heat rise in his face. He just got more attractive. There was no longing, no endearing tones to that voice. Anger, pure and simple rage. Another beat and Ojomo is moving. 

Jed darts around the truck, away as Ojomo had leapt clean over it. The landing is lighter than Jed thought it would be. He generally cursed being short as it takes Ojomo no time at all to recover and grab his floating tendrils before he can get fully out the garage door.

A hard yank. Jed is sent flying back into the room. He hits the side of the truck and falls to the floor. A quiet groan. His mask turns towards Ojomo. The sharp teeth are bared, snarling. "O-Ojomo hey," he was breathy. Sweat dripped down his neck.

Before Jed was allowed to sit up, Ojomo was grabbing him. Clawed hands ripped easily at his leather down the front. His undershirt bare to the world. A hand shoves to his throat pinning him to the dusty floor, tight, constricting. 

Jed runs his hand up Ojomo's arm. This seems to anger more than soothe as he was going for. "We should tahhhnng-" Fingers tighten further on his throat. He claws at the hand though it does little.

"Shut up," Ojomo snarls. The only thing with Jed he has any partial gentleness when handling is the mask. A different creature, pet much like Princess. The mask floats off away from them without a word. He didn't pay it mind.

Claws slice up Jed's undermask. Ojomo releases his throat. Barely a gasp allowed, gripping dark hair tight and a wrist tighter. Ojomo is all teeth with his bruising kiss. 

Jed's heart thrums angrily. He grabs at Ojomo's cloak and kisses back. Should he be so eager? Logically, probably not. That wasn't an applicant here however. Here.. Jed coughs, unable to breath with the tongue down his throat. He shifts, shoving at Ojomo as a reactive need to get air.

The tongue retracts leaving Jed gasping. Ojomo rips down the front of the shirt, mouth following and biting teeth into Jed's skin. Harsh whines and moans come from him. His hands can't decide whether to shove at the pain or pull it closer. 

A dozen bleeding bites all down his torso to match the scratches. Jed only manages a, "hey!," at his pants being torn. Clawed to shreds and completely irreparable. Teeth find the inside of his thigh before he's rudely slammed over to his chest on the ground.

"You deserve this pain," Ojomo hisses. He leans over Jed, pulls up the small man's hips and runs claws across his ass. 

The burn from the gouging marks only adds from the bites. Jed moans, grasping at the floor. He wonders idly what Ojomo would do if he tried to get away. So he tries it.

Jed kicks at Ojomo. He manages his side and clambers a good foot away before the meat of his calf is burning. Fingers bury into the flesh and drag him back. A harsh growl and a sharp pain of a claw tearing to the insides of his ass. There's nothing nice about it. Jed bites his tongue. Even through everything he's been through here, he's never been treated like this. He loved this. 

His back arches then is forced down. Ojomo presses his chest into Jed's back. No warnings given has Jed tighten up around the thick cock being forced into his ass. A rumbling satisfied groan vibrates into his back. 

An arm holds around Jed's neck and the other grabs at his face. Fingers shove at his mouth. He's forced to suck on the fingers.

Ojomo rumbles in satisfaction. He snaps his hips forward, driving into Jed with no regard for him. A little blood wasn't enough but with another thrust he was able to move freely. Ripping into him was satisfying, helpful to the anger he felt and the betrayal that stung fresh still. He grunts loudly. Even if he couldn't trust him, he could use him. Use this little bastard like the toy he is.

Jed claws at the arms around him. He has a hard time focusing with the pain. Pain from his skin, up his spine from each rocking and forceful thrust of hips. He squeaks and cries out. All of his struggling.. he felt helpless.

Each hard slap of the cock stung his abused ass. Ojomo tears the broken leather from his neck and bites into it. Jed presses into the ground and his eyes roll up as he cums on the ground under himself. A dark laugh from Ojomo as he keeps going. He's far from finished.

Jed's a babbling, incoherent bloody mess when Ojomo is finished with him. Clothes destroyed and body a mess. He's pale from his blood being across the ground. Cum leaks and is across his thighs. He can't gain enough strength to stand. 

Ojomo breaths out shakily. He could still feel rage but it was beneath the surface for now. This was the calmest he'd felt in some time. He watches the Ghost laying on the floor unable to really know where he is. He felt proud for that.

A soft meow interrupts his thought. Princess shoves her face against the least bloody part she can reach of Ojomo. She meows again. "Food already? " A meow in response.

The cat stirs Jed slightly. He is able to force himself to his back. "What.. did you mean?" He weakly asks.

Ojomo regards him for a moment. Mean? A huff. He brushes himself off as he stands. "Betrayal." It's all he says as he leaves Jed there.

Jed follows Ojomo's form with his eyes. When he's gone he stares at the ceiling. Betrayal. When he was killed... Jed feels frustrated, but that's an emotion for another day. First was figuring out how to move.


End file.
